


My Only One

by xIrelandx (orphan_account)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blackmail, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Insanity, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xIrelandx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War and chaos break out when Justin returns on a murdering spree. The insanity spreading up and out like a plague doesn't help much either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maka's first boyfriend was Hiro. Soul was surprised, but he didn't really care too much. He wasn't sure what, exactly, Hiro thought he and Maka had in common. But Maka seemed to be happy, and as long as Hiro wasn't hurting her, Soul had no objections.

After awhile, Hiro got to be too needy for Maka. He tried to kiss her after only a couple of dates, and Maka broke things off, saying that she wanted to remain friends but couldn't handle the pressures of a relationship at this time. Hiro said that he understood, but he came to Shibusen the next day with a dour attitude, acting like he didn't know Soul, Maka, or anyone else in their posse. Not long after, he began chasing after Jackie, who was none too pleased to have an Ox-like admirer that wasn't even half as charming as Ox could be (when he wanted to). Kim was just glad that she wasn't the object of his affections. Ox just laughed.

After Hiro came Kilik, and this time, Soul had issues. It was nearly Valentine's day when he asked Maka out, and Soul himself was trying to decide on something nice to do for her for Valentine's Day, just to show that he did, after all, appreciate her. Soul was relieved that he didn't have to think of anything (and therefore didn't have to mess up on anything), but something about the whole situation made him angry.

Kilik and Maka lasted a lot longer than Hiro and Maka did. Kilik was smart, a gentleman, and a good fighter. Soul assumed this was everything that a girl looked for in a guy, and began to wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend. Then he remembered: he was neither smart nor a gentleman. This whole thought made Soul even angrier, and at the same time more determined to make himself become the things that he wasn't naturally. He'd pull out Maka's chair, open the door for her and Tsubaki, and refrain from being rude around the two as well as the Thompson sisters. When this didn't seem to work (because Soul never noticed the one-star meisters swooning over him), Soul dropped the whole façade; it was annoying Black*Star and making Kid suspicious.

A few weeks went by fast. Soul considered stabbing his blade through Kilik's forehead when he saw him kiss Maka goodnight, he actually did cut off one of the leg's of Kilik's chair in the hopes that he would leave their group, and finally, Soul got over it. Until Thursday.

Maka and Kilik were arguing again. Over what, Soul couldn't tell. Soul usually tried to pretend like he couldn't hear it, and usually pretended like there weren't fights at all. He wouldn't know what to say if he had to confront them. If he acknowledged they were going on, he would have to confront them. It was part of his nature. The fight eventually came to a close with Kilik screaming, "Fine! If you feel so strongly about it then, maybe we should go our separate ways!"

"Fine by me!" Maka retorted. Kilik left and she slammed the door. Soul tried not to smile; it would have been rude to participate in schadenfreude at this time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, the members of the elite Spartoi had gathered around with Sid, Nygus, Marie, Stein, and Spirit for an urgent announcement: they had found Justin Law. Everyone headed out, chattering excitedly, discussing plans. Soul and Maka made the journey in a calm silence, Soul trying to guess the whole way what Maka might have been thinking.

Once they arrived at the spot, everyone took protective stances, waiting for Justin to appear. Despite all of the preparation, all of the alertness, and all of the excitement, nobody was really prepared for what actually happened.

Maka screamed. Marie gasped. Kim let out a frightened sob. Ox and Harvar both growled under their breathes, and Black*Star, after getting over his initial shock, let out a battle cry and, Tsubaki in hand, leaped after Justin, who disappeared, cackling.

Everyone at Shibusen hated Justin. He was a traitor, he was insane, he had killed BJ and had attempted to kill Tesca Tlipoca. Everyone at Shibusen had shared the same level of hatred for Justin Law before, but Soul doubted anyone hated Justin more now than himself.

Soul didn't like seeing Hiro hanging off of Maka, he didn't enjoy Kilik kissing her goodnight, or the sounds of the two screaming at one another; but at the moment, he would have taken any reaction, an vision, and any noise over the sound of her frightened, strangled, and insanity provoking-cries as she watched her father, Spirit Albarn, fall at the hand of a corrupted comrade who got away.


	2. Here, Kitty Kitty

When Spirit's dead body hit the ground, all Hell, quite literally, broke loose. Nearly everyone was screaming and running around like decapitated chickens. Soul had somehow gotten away from Maka, and was now trying desperately to find her. Kilik, too, seemed to be looking for her. Soul heard Kilik scream out Maka's name. Deciding that Soul was better fit to go running after her, Kilik simply pointed in the right direction, and went to go find his friends.

Soul ran after Maka, not noticing the pain in his chest as the terror surrounding them drove the very atmosphere insane, not caring that he could barely breathe, and unconcerned about the pounding headache forming in his head. All he cared about was Maka, and making sure she was okay. Her father was dead now, and as far as Soul was concerned, that made him her primary caretaker.

He reached the other end of the cliff and heard sniffling. Maka was overlooking the landscape, tears scraping her cheeks. She was batting away at her eyes, letting out shrieking sobs every now and then and tugging at her hair. Even on the Black Blood, Maka never looked so insane. Soul, not knowing what else to do, ran up behind her before she had time to protest, and threw his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

They stood like that for several minutes before Maka started wiggling. Soul held her close, thinking she was trying to escape. But Maka still managed to turn so she was facing Soul, and clung to his back desperately, her hands digging into his back, her tears dirtying his shirt. Soul rested his head on her shoulder and running his hands through his hair.

Tonight is going to be a long fucking night.

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

Blair marched to Dr. Stein and Marie's house, determined expression in place. She was in full-out witch attire, and not even bothering to use Soul Protect. Let Shibusen find me. That's where I'm headed to in the end.

Stein answered the door before Blair knocked. He had three cigarettes sticking out of his mouth. He offered one to Blair, who took it gingerly and stuck it in her own mouth. "Somehow, I knew you'd come. Please, won't you come inside?"

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

Blair didn't leave Stein and Marie's house until well after midnight, but she knew Soul and Maka must have still been up. There was no way anyone could sleep at a time like this. She bought some kind of fastfood without really paying attention to what she was buying or where. She just knew they would all need to eat eventually, and that not one of them really wanted to cook.

She opened the door, meowing a greeting, and found the two asleep on the couch. Maka was lying next to Soul, her hands lightly grasping the front of his sweatshirt and arms fully around her body. Her normally neat hair was messy and all about her; Soul's normally wild and spiky hair was laying flat on his head. Their legs were intertwined, and their cheeks were touching. It looked, to Blair, like that had been asleep for some time, after staying awake for her. Her eyes narrowed as she set the food down and went to pull a blanket over them.

"I may not have the best morals" she said to no one in particular, "But no one is going to hurt Blair's kittens." She wrote them a quick note and blew them a kiss goodbye.


	3. Heartbeat

Maka was in no condition to go to school. Soul didn't really want to leave her side, but Maka refused to stay at home to cooperate if Soul didn't go to school for her. So Soul went to school, gathered sympathy cards from their classmates, took notes down verbatim, took tests for the both of them (Soul came home sheepishly one day, presenting an A- for the two of them on a test he'd been studying for all night. He tried to apologize for not having done better, but simply presenting the test earned him a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Maka), and cooked all of their meals. They had no idea where Blair went, but they tried not to think about that. They didn't need to worry about anything else this week.

When Maka finally made it back to school, she remained silent, staying close to Soul and holding his hand everywhere they went. They were nearly attached at the hip, and nosy students at Shibusen began saying that the two were dating.

But of course, that wasn't true. Soul was willing to say that this was just a technicality – that he didn't think it was right to ask her out just yet. It wouldn't be right.

Kid, apparently, didn't think so. Soul came out of the locker rooms about a month after Spirit's death, only to find Kid kissing Maka softly on the lips. Soul felt like Ragnarok was cutting through him again, except deeper and more painful. Soul hadn't wanted to cry so much since his own brother told him that he just "wasn't very good" at piano. He could understand Hiro's interest in Maka – if he was that much of a loser, he'd be shooting out of his league too. He could even understand Kilik's interest. They were both in Spartoi and had similar interests, so why not? But Kid…

Kid knew very well how Soul felt about Maka. He'd seen Soul's worry about her, and Maka's concern for him. He knew how hard these few weeks had been on Maka, and therefore how inappropriate it would be to make a move on her now. And he knew very well just how much time and effort Soul had put into making Maka feel better again…

"Soul?" Maka was looking at him, face blank, like she wasn't sure what she was supposed to think or say. Soul knew that she must have been confused. That's why he didn't make a move on her himself. The timing was too wrong.

Maka started running up to Soul, but Soul was too hurt and angry to talk to her right now. He slammed into the door, running as far and as fast as humanly possible.

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

Maka had tried to find Soul, but wasn't able to. So instead, she went home, crashed on her bed, and cried. She wasn't sure what to feel. She loved Soul. He had been taking such good care of her, and she really appreciated it.

But Kid…Kid was very sweet to her, and always had been. She didn't even know what was going on, when suddenly, he just kissed her…

Maka stared straight ahead for the next several hours as she did all sorts of mundane tasks: taking a shower, making dinner, getting ready for bed.

When she finally got to sleep, she had a horrifying dream. She was swinging Soul around, trying to hit Justin, but while the rest of the people in her dream were moving quickly, she stayed in slow motion. Her balance was clumsy, and at one point, she accidentally threw Soul away. He started falling into a dark abyss off the side, but managed to hold on by one hand. Maka ran over to help him up, but before she could even reach him, he wound up letting go. Before she woke up, Justin impaled her with Tsubaki in Demon Sword mode – Black*Star lying decapitated in his guillotine.

Maka woke up screaming, ran out her door, and straight into Soul, who was standing in the hallway, trying to make his way to her.

The two stared awkwardly at one another. Soul was standing in lounge pants with a little soul patch on one side, and nothing else. His scar seemed to be glowing, as he looked down on Maka. She had tears in her eyes, and although he was still upset about earlier, he helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Maka wondered if she'd sounded so monotone in this past week.

"N-No. I hadanightmare." She mumbled. Soul cocked his head, asking her to continue. "Everyone died and I..." she hugged herself close. "Can-can I…can I sleep with you tonight?"

Soul felt taken aback at the question. He knew that, although they were both legal by now, she didn't mean sexually. Even if she did, he would have refused. It would have been like taking advantage of her.

He cooled his exterior. "What about your new boyfriend?"

He said it with a bit too much acid, and Maka flinched. He winced, and she could read the pain in his face. "I - I didn't mean to –"

"I know, I'm so-"

"I'm so sorry" She hugged Soul and continued sobbing. "I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm just so broken up about papa – and Kid's so nice – but you're so nice and –"

"And I'm kind of a jerk to you the rest of the time." Soul put his hand on Maka's head, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Maka. If you want to date Kid, I guess I'm okay with that, I mean it's your-"

Maka suddenly leaned up and kissed him passionately. "I…I don't want to…I don't know…" She took several huge breaths, trying to calm herself down. "I love you, Soul. I love you so much…" She looked down at the ground. "Kid promised me…if I would go out with him…that he'd send all of the best teams in Death City to go look for Justin." She looked back up at Soul. Soul wanted to both congratulate Kid for his ingenuity and kill him for being a skeeze. "All of them."

"Oh."

"Still…can I please…can I please sleep with you…just for tonight…I don't want to have another nightmare…"

"Hm…sleeping with your friends chick isn't cool."

"Don't you know, Soul," she said with a dry laugh. "I've always been…your girl…"

"I know. That's what I meant." He gave her a dirty smile, expecting a Maka Chop. Instead, Maka just laughed. "Okay, you can sleep with me, but just for tonight, and don't tell anybody about it. We don't need more rumours. Oh, and one more thing…please put on a bra."


	4. Ocean Avenue

Soul tried to keep his cool the next day at school, but was finding it extremely hard. Especially considering that he woke up with Maka staring at him, petting his hair. He didn't know if he should find it disturbing, or sweet. She kissed him on the nose, so he decided on sweet.

"I almost feel like we're married or something." Soul murmured, hugging Maka closely to his chest.

"Maybe…some day…just not now."

Soul's fists tightened when he saw Kid. Maka gave him a pointed look before running up to getter Kid, who hugged Maka while shooting a smug grin at Soul over her shoulder. Tsubaki patted Soul on the shoulder, ushering him forward. They could all tell – this was going to be one Hell of a day.

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x - X – x – X – x – X – x

Nygus came in the infirmary and dropped onto one of the beds, bandaged hands hiding her eyes. Bodies. Everywhere. Faceless bodies everywhere. She'd seen worse before, but she'd never been this stressed out. She could feel the madness spreading, and it terrified her. They were losing more quickly every minute. It was hard to stay positive with the kind of information they were getting every day.

Sid hung his keys up on the rack, gazing at Nygus from afar. There were about a million things they'd wanted to do, and none of them seemed possible anymore. He and Nygus had always been partners. They'd always been close. He'd considered just marrying her, but it seemed pointless. When they hit their early twenties, they'd considered having kids. Then they wound up adopting Black*Star, making that seem moot. There were several dangerous activities Sid had wanted to try. But now he was a zombie. The appeal was just gone.

He loped over to the bed, sitting next to Nygus. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"Sid…what are we going to do?"

"I never was a man to quit. And I'm still not." He kissed her forehead. "We're going to find that asshole, and we're going to slaughter him mercilessly." Nygus laughed, unravelling her bandages. She took Sid by the hand.

"Come on, sweetie…let's break into the cough medicine. I think they can deal without the nurse for a day."

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x - X- x – X – x - X- x - X – x – X- x – X – x – X

Soul heard footsteps following him down the hallway. "What do you want, Kid?" his tone was absolutely drenched with sarcasm, anger and hurt.

"Oh," he could practically feel Kid brushing dust off his shoulder. Like Soul himself was some kind of dust Kid wished he could rid himself of. "Nothing, really."

"You came here to gloat."

Kid shrugged. "You had four years, Soul. Four years. You could have asked Maka out if you really wanted to. So what stopped you? Was it fear?"

"Fear of what?"

"Heartache, heartbreak, one of those things you people have to deal with,"

"You know what, Kid," Soul turned around. "You talk a big game, act like you don't have feelings, like these things just don't affect you, but we all know that you're lying. I do, at least." Soul walked close enough that their noses were almost touching. "I can see it in your eyes." Kid's eyes weren't gold. "Wait a minute –"

"Oooh, very clever, Soul." Kid's eyes were a blood red, and his teeth were sharpening to a length like Soul's.

"What did you do with Kid?"

"What makes you so sure I haven't simply possessed him?"

"You haven't had a single panic attack all day. You haven't gotten into a single fight with Black*Star. And Kid is oblivious, not smarmy." He looked around. "How the fuck did you get out of my body?"

He smiled. Soul found that Kid smiling was quite horrific. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. I would. That's why I just fucking asked you."

"Hm. Well aren't you pleasant. I'm not telling you."

"Okay then, what the fuck do you want with Maka?"

"Like you don't know." Soul shook his head. "Really? I live in your soul. I feel everything you feel. Everything you feel."

Soul blinked, not sure what to do or say. "You're disgusting."

"They were your thoughts first, Soul."

"Well yeah, but I'm human, and you're –"

"Devilishly handsome?"

"Not human. What do you think Maka's going to do when I tell her?"  
"Oh," The demon started changing form. He got a little taller. His hair turned a bright white and flailed all over the place. His clothes changed slightly. "You're not going to tell her. In fact, you're not going to tell anybody. You're going on a little vacation."


	5. Soul Meets Body

Soul remembered that once, when he was thirteen, he had a cold. He didn't get sick very often. He chalked it up to his weapon blood.

But of course, since he didn't get hit often, he got hit hard. He wasn't able to sleep. His solution? To drink a shitload of Nyquil.

He hallucinated about his brother Wes. He punched a wall and broke his hand. According to Maka, he yelled something along the lines of "Don't you harm the chicken when it's the horse that done it!" (to this day, no one had figured out what inspired it). The worst part was when he woke up, which is approximately the same way that he felt now.

The floor he was lying on was cold. It was…maybe cement? It smelt dusty and murky. It was something Kid would have had a fit over.

"Soul? Is that you?" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah…Kid?"

"Oh, thank God. It's you and not that creepy demon guy."

Soul's right hand tried to push the rest of his body up, but he was too heavy. "Fucking shit."

"Yeah, that'll be the drugs."

"Kid…I don't remember anything."

"That's not surprising."

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Soul managed to look up. Kid was dangling by his wrists. His legs looked like they'd lost all circulation. The wall he was chained to looked like cinderblock, but it was hard to tell.

Kid looked around and shook his head. "Sorry, Soul. I have no idea."

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x - X – x – X

Maka just knew. She didn't know how, she just did.

Maybe it was the look in his eyes. They were no longer the colour of honey and they were no longer calm and democratic. Somehow, she just figured it out. 'Kid' was not 'Kid'.

She also guessed that Soul's sudden and unexplained disappearance went away. Tsubaki said that the last time she saw Soul, he was talking to Kid. That whole scenario just seemed wrong to Maka. Soul not coming home just confirmed it for her.

She held her hand next to her heart, hoping to feel through to her soul. She couldn't resonate as well without him here, but she had to try. She didn't know how else to find him.

The connection to his soul felt strained, like he was too far away for it to stretch. She gave up in a sigh. She knew that she shouldn't abandon ship. She knew that she couldn't abandon ship.

But…she was just so tired.

"Come on, Patti. We've been searching for Kid for weeks now. We need to just tell Shinigami he went missing."

"I can't believe you're willing to quit so easily." Liz was holding the elastic of Patti's pants. She was just moving in place. It was both amusing and, to Liz, slightly disturbing.

"I'm not quitting, Patti. I just think we need to try more strategies."

"What was that?" Patti whispered. Liz froze up and Patti broke free of her grasp. There was an eerie moaning coming from the back of the cave they were searching (again).

"Patti, don't go over there. It could be danger-"

"Is anyone out there!"

"-ous. Oh, you are hopeless sometimes."

The moaning and groaning continued. Patti marched, Liz in tow, toward the noise.

"I think there's someone under here, sis" she indicated a pile of rocks that seemed to have collapsed from the ceiling.

"Okay…whatever."

They removed the rocks one by one, reassuring whomever was under there that they were safe. Liz and Patti were help. The body crushed beneath would be okay.

"Oh…where am I?" the moaning voice asked.

"Oh –"

"Holy shit, Patti. Lord Death will wanna see this. Now!"


	6. If I Needed Someone

Lord Death looked down at the emaciated figure, maintaining a calm composure. Neither Patti nor Liz knew how he did that, but Kid had the same talent. When he actually wanted to, Kid was capable of facing the most frightening situations in the most nonplussed manner possible. They all knew Maka wasn't going to react in the same way.

"Excuse me, uh, I guess you're a sir. Mister Skeleton Man, could you please tell me where I am?"

Patti almost started to giggle at the rhyme, but Liz elbowed her ribs. Patti massaged her right side with her left hand, but didn't seem offended. Both sister turned as a pair of heavy boots came clomping up the staircase, accompanied by two lighter pairs of feet. Maka stopped short, nearly out of breathe. Jackie and Kim followed right behind, almost running into her.

Maka surveyed the scene in front of her. It was like being in a nightmare, where an overly dramatic event was happening and no one seemed surprised or anxious about it, except her. The choppy pink head turned around so that Maka could see his eyes, as terrified as ever, looking back at her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to hug or hit Crona. Maybe doing both would have been a viable option if Maka was in any way capable of movement.

Crona tilted his head at Maka, mouth slightly open. He stuttered a bit before, unsure, asking "Maka?"

Maka finally broke down. She ran over to where Crona was standing and slapped him over the head. Then she hugged him and fell down against his chest, crying. "Ma-ka? Maka. Maka! Maka!" Crona started shaking and put his hands on Maka's head. Startled at the touch, she reached out and pushed Crona away. He went flying and hit the floor right in front of Lord Death. Maka turned around and ran the other way, without looking at anyone else. Kim and Jackie sighed and chased back after, yelling for her to slow down.

Crona looked up to Lord Death before looking at Liz and Patti, who both shrugged. Crona looked down at the floor. "Okay, is it just me, or was that really, really weird?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a random _Castle_ reference. Did anybody catch it?
> 
> Also, I might orphan this work. Dunno if anyone wants me to continue and it's been so long since I've updated it that I'm not even sure where I'd intended to go anymore.


End file.
